


I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it.

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: A mage! In MY family? It's more likely than you think., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Bethany does something Malcolm really hoped none of his children would do.





	I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it.

At first, it looks like a squabble of the twins like any other. Carver rushing to his father, teary-eyed, screaming about his sister doing _something_. He’s quickly followed by his two siblings, walking slowly behind him across the garden. Bethany’s head hangs low, one fist closed in front of her, her other hand holding her wrist so tightly that the skin is white where they meet. Garrett has his hands firmly planted on each of her shoulders, which is what tells Malcolm that something is very wrong. Garrett never takes sides in his siblings’ fights.

“What happened?” Malcolm asks, removing his hat to wipe the sweat on his brow.

“I’ll tell you, but you’re not going to like it,” Bethany murmurs. She doesn’t raise her voice, doesn’t look up. “Carve was annoying me, and I… I…”

When she doesn’t continue, Malcolm looks at Garrett, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Instead of answering, he squeezes his sister’s shoulders and kneels by her. “Show him,” he asks softly.

Bethany uncurls her fist. In it sits Carver’s favourite toy, a small horse than Malcolm had carved from light wood, many years ago.

Except it’s not light anymore. It’s charred, with the tips of its legs still red. The embers are resting against the pale skin of Bethany’s palms, sizzling and bright. She doesn’t flinch.

Leandra shouts something, but her voice seems muffled to Malcolm. He feels dizzy. Nauseous. When he looks at his wife, she’s got both hands clasped over her mouth, wide eyes fixed on their daughter.

“What’s going to happen to me?” Bethany asks softly. Her face is as pale as Malcolm has ever seen it. Small flames flare up from the toy and die down again.

Malcolm can't move. It's Garrett who wraps his arms around her body as tightly as he can, his eyes closed. “You’ll be alright, Beth, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”


End file.
